I'm Reading
by iriidescxnt
Summary: "Rem," she complains, "I'm reading." "Ugh, I'm better than reading." PWP


It's a Sunday afternoon, the sun is peeking through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the spot where Allison Cameron lays atop her bed, trying to read her book, she'd just gotten to a good part and was eager to find out what happens next. _Trying _is the key word. Remy Hadley is bored, and definitely taking it out on her girlfriend. This was the first weekend in a while where they hadn't made any plans.  
"Allie," she whines playfully from her side. She's toying with the blonde's soft curls, stroking her cheek, drawing shapes along her collarbone, desperately after her attention. Allison sighs and turns her page, continuing to read whilst moving to rest a hand on Remy's head, hoping to quell her complaints. Remy smiles at the touch, content for a second, before she rolls onto her stomach to look up at the blonde who's staring intently at her page. She tucks a few stray strands of hair behind Allison's ear before squirming her way up until her mouth is level with her neck. Her tongue touches Allison's neck gently. Remy hears the slight inhale and smirks, before pressing her lips to soft, pale skin, leaving delicate kisses over her throat. She sucks cautiously, causing Allison to shuffle and reposition her legs. Remy plays around with it a little longer, tender red marks decorating her from her jawline to collarbone. She drags the tip of her nose against her neck, before finding a spot she knows will get a reaction and capturing it between her teeth. Her girlfriend breathes in deeply, curling her toes slightly. She lifts her hand to move Remy's head away. "Rem," she complains, "I'm reading."  
"Ugh, I'm better than reading." Remy flips onto her back and twiddles with her thumbs as Allison rolls her eyes.  
A few more minutes pass in silence, before Remy gets to her feet. Allison doesn't even look up. She shimmies out of her jeans, bending over exaggeratedly to pick them up, and lays them over the edge of the bed. All she's left wearing is a flowing top and a lacy black thong. She runs her fingers through her hair, allowing it to fall back in waves around her shoulders. She climbs back onto the bed, and straddles Allison's lap, legs spread either side of hers. She peers over the top of her book and is met with a cheeky glint in Remy's eyes, she flicks her own back down to the page as Remy starts to drag a finger down her clothed thigh. No reaction.  
_'Fine,' _Remy thinks as she rolls her eyes frustratedly, _'your way it is.'_  
She runs her hand teasingly slowly down her own stomach and slips it beneath the band of her thong. She lets her middle finger dip beneath her folds, moaning softly at the wetness. She drags her finger up to brush past her clit, her head tilts back and her eyelids flutter closed. She doesn't see the blonde close her book and place it to her side, all of a sudden interested in the show unfolding before her. Remy starts to trace small circles around her clit, low moans like music to Allison's ears. She sits up beneath Remy, unable to resist, and places her hands on the younger woman's thighs. Remy grins as she continues, head still back in bliss.  
Allison twists round and pushes her back onto the sheets. She moves Remy's hand from her underwear to her own mouth and lightly sucks on the two fingers that had been working their magic not even a minute before. She leans down to press a soft kiss to Remy's lips, laughing to herself at how quickly they had switched positions, Remy always gets what she wants. The brunette's long fingers are placed either side of her face, caressing her jaw with her thumbs. They kiss intensely, chests pressed close. There's nothing Allison loves more than her girlfriend's lips on her own, when the desire to touch each other is so great that they physically cannot get any closer. Suddenly, Remy takes Allison's lower lip in between her teeth and pulls delicately, she moans softly at the sensation of her lover's mouth on her own. Her hands shift to the hem of Remy's shirt and drags it upwards, mumbling into her mouth something that sounds like 'off'. Remy obliges and leans forwards enough for Allison to tug her shirt up over her head.  
"This is hardly fair," Remy whines between desperate kisses, running her hands down Allison's clothed sides. She pulls back, and reaches to remove her own shirt, tossing it to one side. She struggles to take off her jeans from her current position, but is desperate not to move too much, wanting to keep Remy pinned underneath her. She shuffles her legs slightly and wriggles out of her trousers, letting them fall carelessly onto the carpet.  
"Better," murmurs Remy, stretching her arms out to grab the blonde's face between her hands and recapture her lips.  
"Uh-uh," Allison smirks, tearing her lips away from Remy's. She was met with cries of complaint, until she starts kissing down her neck to her chest. Her lips stop just beneath her collarbone to nibble slightly, whilst her hand trails to her breast. Remy sighs contentedly as Allison grazes her nipple before squeezing lightly with her fingernails, she squirms and groans at the jolt of pleasure. She continues her trail down the brunette's body, resting her lips at her other breast, just above her nipple. Remy glances up to see a sliver of pink tongue between the blonde's lips just before it touches her skin. She loves the view of Allison on top of her, although she's unable to relish in this thought for too long. Shivers fall on her body as Allison's tongue flicks one of her nipples and her fingertip traces the other, Remy's hands are holding tight to her hips. The teasing is almost torturous, Remy wants _more_.  
"Al, please," she exhales, breathing unsteady with desperation. The blonde looks up and smiles at the needy brunette, "Patience, baby." She goes back to sucking and nipping at her chest, slowly, driving Remy wild.  
The tip of her tongue drags down between the brunette's breasts, all the way down her stomach, to the last piece of fabric on her body. Which she skips over entirely. Her tongue continues to trace lightly down her inner thigh. Remy moans, causing Allison to bite at the sensitive skin _so close_ to where Remy really wants her girlfriend's tongue. Her hips thrust upwards involuntarily.  
"You're so needy," she teases between wet kisses. She drags two fingers across damp fabric, "and so wet for me, babe."  
"Can't help it," she whines as Allison's fingertips dance over her clit, "you're just so damn hot."  
She takes pity on the gorgeous woman beneath her, and slides the drenched lace down her legs, abandoning her underwear on the floor. She stretches her arms up to rest at Remy's waist. Her mouth lingers over her core, warm breath making Remy's heart rate increase. And she just hovers there, unmoving, except for a glance upwards to see her girlfriend's reaction. Remy's toes curl up and she tenses for the sensation that never comes. She pants to catch her breath, "Babe?"  
"Mm?"  
"Why'd you stop?"  
"Waiting for you to beg for it." Allison smirks.  
"Baby, please. I need you." She's met with silence. "Allie, I w-want you, I _need_ you, _please fuck me._"  
She lets Remy catch her breath before her tongue roughly meets her clit. Remy grabs blonde hair between her fingers and pulls slightly, moaning loudly, more so than she'd expected. Her tongue circles her clit, quickly now, she's done with teasing, she wants to give her girlfriend the release she deserves. She teases two fingers at her entrance before sliding them in, forcing Remy to inhale sharply and cry out "Allie." The blonde curls her fingers upwards, hitting the spot that makes the brunette dig her nails into her arms and arch her back. She brushes against her clit with her teeth before sucking gently. Remy writhes against her, almost whimpering out her girlfriend's name. Allison quickens her thrusts.  
"Baby, baby, I'm gonna-" her voice cracks, her fingernails leaving scratch marks down Allison's arms as she cums, bucking her hips closer to her unrelenting tongue. She can't stop her legs from shaking, her moans are uncontrollable, she's completely at the mercy of the older woman. One last thrust has Remy's toes curled up, eyes shut tight, breath held. Allison moves backwards, licking the taste of her lover from her fingers as Remy catches her breath and opens her eyes.  
"Holy shit babe," she breathes. The blonde moves back up Remy's body, resting her chin on her chest and lightly kissing her throat. She smiles at Remy's flushed cheeks and breathlessness, "I know, I am just _that_ good."  
Remy jokingly pushes Allison's head, "Shut up," she laughs before pulling her girlfriend closer to her lips.  
"Did you get what you wanted?" she rolled her eyes, before leaning in for a kiss.  
"I always get what I want," Remy raised an eyebrow in defiance, "after all, I've got you." She rolls over, so she's on top of Allison, pinning her wrists to the sheets, "Anyway," she kisses her again, no longer the needy girlfriend she was a minute ago, but the dominating force that Allison knows her for, "I believe it's your turn."


End file.
